A Magician's Game
by DreamingRaine
Summary: Fine Arke was unable to join in a game that her sister and classmates had all become obsessed with because someone known as "The High Priestess" forbade everyone from letting her play. However she follows her sister one day and accidentally becomes part of the game and a Taroter, but does she realize what she's gotten into? (2nd in the Game of Life Series)
1. Teaser

A/N: So I'm not sure how many of you remember _**A Fool's Game**_, _**Hanged Man's Game**_, the _**Game of Life**_ series I was gonna make that started in the HnKnA fandom then branched out into the FBNFH fandom then so on and so on. I'll be restarting that with a few changes. It'll still branch out into different fandoms though.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH or any of the other anime, games, etc. referenced.

*.*.*.*

"You've never lost a game yet! Have you Fine?"

"Well I am a master at this game!"

Fine Arke was an expert in the Arcana Game, but she didn't always play the game.

No, she became part of it by accident.

"A die?"

"…! Fine! Don't…!"

The blue die rolled and turned red.

"…You're part of the game now."

"Huh?"

"…I'll teach you all you need to know. So make sure you never lose."

Under her sister's tutelage she never lost a game.

"The only reason you're so good at it is because you're stupid sister gives you all the information about each and every single card!"

"How DARE you call my sister stupid!"

"If it's pure skill I can win!"

Rivalries begin.

"What was that?"

"…Wait…he's…dead!?"

The game takes a dangerous turn.

"What is this Hiro!?"

**[What is what?]**

"He died!"

**[Well you fought him.]**

"I've fought others many times, but this never happened!"

**[Yeah, it's an update to the PvP function. The loser dies.]**

"What the fuck!?"

**[See, we have enough Arcaners now, it's time to begin the ritual.]**

"Ritual!?"

**[I don't want any more shocked responses from you.]**

**[Everything you do, every step you take is a gamble.]**

**[It's been like that ever since you were born into this world.]**

Twenty One Dorms.

Twenty Arcana Holders.

Ten Enemies.

One Ritual.

The objective of this game?

Survival.

**COMING SUMMER 2015**


	2. Prologue: Game of Chance

A/N: Ah yes, the prologue of A Magician's Game! Excited? I hope you are. Enjoy!

*.*.*.*

**Prologue**

_**Game of Chance**_

~?~

"…Hey."

"Yeah?"

"It's about time for us to go…"

"Yeah…"

"But before we do there's something we need to do."

"What?"

"Make sure we return one day. Wouldn't want you being lonely right? And I have the perfect way to insure our return to this wonderful world~!"

.

"Hm? What's this?"

.

"These cards look awesome!"

.

"Is this an iphone? PDA?"

.

"Look it's a die, but…no instructions? How do you even play?"

.

"Hey, look the phone or whatever says _**roll the die and let the game begin**_!"

-.-.-.-

I started coming here to Arcane Academy when I was fourteen, my twin sister came here when she was ten! Arcane Academy was an old school that taught students from first grade to twelfth grade. My sister hated going to our religious school because she was always looked down on by what she thought or did so behind mine and our parents' backs she filled out an application form herself. My parents wanted to keep her home, but after hearing about how great Arcane Academy was they decided to let her go and so started my four years without my sister around.

When I turned fourteen I finally convinced my parents to let me apply to and I got accepted. So I quickly packed my bags and left for Japan the second I got the acceptance letter. When my sister saw me she wasn't as happy as I thought she'd be. In fact, she seemed completely annoyed with my presence. Nothing like how Rein was before she left. That's not the only difference in her however. She became rather obsessed with a game that she got in the mail a week before she left for Arcane Academy. I didn't know why, but she didn't seem to be the only one obsessed with the game.

I wanted to see what the big deal was, but no one would let me join in or tell me where to even get the game. When I asked why they wouldn't they replied: "The High Priestess forbade us."

I didn't and still don't know who the hell the High Priestess is and why she doesn't want me to play the game, but now I'm determined to start playing! Maybe if I pester Rein enough she'll give some cards and stuff…


	3. The Die is Cast

A/N: First chapter of A Magician's Game, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows~!

*.*.*.*.*

**Chapter One**

**The Die is Cast**

^.^.^.^.^

I went to the student council room hoping to see Rein (and hoping the meeting would be done by now), but instead I saw Makoto Naegi (he's one of the dorm representatives so he has to go to student council meetings) pacing outside the room.

"Makoto? What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Oh Fine! It's just…Rein's late…" Makoto said.

"She late!? But she's never late for anything!" I gasped, "I-Is it because of that fight? I heard those band of bullies were trying to fight Rein, but by the time I got to where it was taking place it was over and Rein wasn't there…"

I heard there were five bullies trying to mess with Rein so I was going to rush to help, but when I got there the bullies were being pulled into ambulances in stretchers. I guess someone helped before me, but it seemed a little extreme…Rein was nowhere to be found when I got there either. I wonder if she left when her savior started beating the bullies.

"Yeah, I assume she went back to her dorm so I had Alice go and tell her to come back, but it's been about an hour now and she's still not here…" Makoto sighed, "I just hope she's okay."

"I-I'll go check on her!" I ran down the stairs although I think I heard Makoto calling me. I had no time though! What if something happened to Rein!?

I ran over to the Devil's Dorm where my sister stayed at, whose bright idea was it to name a dorm after the devil anyway? When I got there she wasn't in her room, but luckily one of the students hanging around told me she went up to the rooftop and hasn't come down since.

I dashed to the rooftop and there Rein was texting away on her phone…geez.

"You made Makoto and me worry and all you're doing is texting!" I yelled.

"Oh hey Fine." She looked up at me.

"That's all you have to say!? I was real worried you know! I heard about the fight thing!"

"I'm fine, they couldn't even touch me."

"Really? Did someone come save you?" Rein wasn't really the strongest girl around, even when we were younger bullies would always pick on her because she couldn't fight back.

"…Yeah."

"Who?"

"Dunno."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I'm fine, was that all?"

"Oh, um, Makoto and everyone else are waiting for you. There's a student council meeting right now."

"Oh, right, that thing…"

"What's wrong? You seem…less energetic than usual."

"Nothing's wrong I just…"

_Bzzt._

Rein looked back down at her phone. She began tapping away on her screen.

"Now what?"

"Don't worry about it." Rein responded and began descending the stairs.

"Wait Rein!" I began chasing after her, "Actually there is something else. It's about the Arcana Game."

"No."

"But I haven't even said anything yet!"

"You're going to ask me to give you things so you can play and the answer is still no."

"Why!?"

"The High Priestess forbade it."

"Again with her!? What's so special about her that you'll refuse your own older sister's request!?"

"You're older by a minute!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No matter how much you beg the answer is still no! Now go back to your own dorm!" Rein began to run. She thinks she can get away from me!? Please! I'm so much faster than her! I sped up to, but to my surprise Rein swerved and went to the old academy grounds instead of the actual academy. I decided to follow her more sneakily…

She stopped near one of the old buildings and began typing away on her phone again. Before I knew it a glowing light began to appear near me and inside it was…

"A die?" I reached out to grab it, that's when Rein noticed me.

"...! Fine! Don't…!"

"Don't!? What!?" I ended up immediately dropping the die after she yelled at me, when it fell to the floor it turned red.

"…You're part of the game now."

"Huh?"

Part of the game now? What game?

Rein came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"…I'll teach you all you need to know…So make sure you never lose…okay Fine?"

"Never lose what? What game?"

"…Okay Fine, after the student council meeting I'll give you some stuff you'll need to play the _**Arcana Game**_...Just like you've always wanted…"

*.*.*.*

A/N: End of chapter one! Yes, it has the same name of _**A Fool's Game**_ chapter one (their prologue's are also named the same thing). Although after this chapter they won't be sharing chapter titles anymore. This chapter takes place a little after the end of _**A Fool's Game**_ chapter two. You can find out a little more about Rein in that story.


	4. Welcome to the Game, Knight of Cups

A/N: It's been forever, but here's chapter two~!

**AngelicTrinity:** Yeah Alice and the others will appear in here too. Everyone who will have their own story will make appearances in other stories as well either just by being mentioned or actually appearing and interacting with the characters. Such as Makoto Naegi, he's from Dangan Ronpa and will eventually have his own story, but as of right now he's only making appearances.

**Haruka Shinonono:** Here's an update apologies for the wait, I hope you enjoy~!

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, follows, and for reading! I hope you enjoy!

*.*.*.*

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome to the Game, Knight of Cups**

~?~

"How does this all work? It's quite simple, darling. Equate all this to a game.

"Everyone starts with all stats at one, all except for _**Luck**_ and _**Spirituality**_. Luck's number will vary on person, but everyone will have zero Spirituality points at the beginning. For you see, just about each and every single human on earth is more concerned with material possessions rather than their own souls…

"Quite sad, really, but that is just how humans are: vile, greedy creatures.

"Before I get into a tangent let us continue, my dear.

"You will be sent quests from a GM. Similar to like how in a video game an NPC will give you quests and upon completing them you gain EXP, money, or items, when completing a GM's quest you will get _**Dice**_.

"Dice can be used to augment your stats, get equipment, and obtain other items. When Dice first appear they will be white. Each player has their own color combination assigned to them. When activated the dots on the Dice and the Dice itself will change color to match said person's combination. At that point it becomes theirs to use and theirs alone. However, it is possible to steal from other players.

"When Dice are not activated they can be stolen. Whoever manages to roll the Dice will have the Dice change to their color combination whether they won it themselves or not. Try activating them quickly when you get them or it could be bad.

"There's one other way to gain Dice and items. Using the _**PvP Mode**_ can win you prizes. PvP Mode requires the use of cards, however. You must exchange Dice if you want these game cards though; these cards become your skills. After you exchange Dice the cards will be mailed to you ASAP.

"Now during PvP Mode you will use both your phone and the cards. A small avatar of yourself will appear on your phone screen. Give your character skills and attack the enemy! But remember, you can only have a maximum of five skills equip unless you manage to become an _**Arcaner**_."

"Now then…any questions, dearest?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

After the student council meeting Rein took me to her room and explained the game to me, finally! She explained the Dice and how PvP Mode works.

"So then where do I get everything else I need?" I asked.

"A package should arrive for you soon." Rein replied.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, the GM happens to know when a person joins a game and sends them a starter pack of sorts…But it's really not enough…" Rein went over to her desk and unlocked a drawer. She took a black and white bag out and handed it to me. "Inside here you'll find useful cards to helping you win PvP battles. No matter what, do not trade these and use them for yourself only. Come back tomorrow…I'll teach you all you need to know. So make sure you never lose."

"Okay I promise!" I grinned. "But really, thanks for this, you're the best! Then I'm returning to my dorm for today! Oh, you should apologize to Makoto, since I doubt you did it during the meeting. He was super worried you know!"

"Yeah…I'll do just that."

"Cool! Then I'll see you later sis!" I went to the Magician's Dorm and to my room.

*.*.*.*

Inside her room Fine spotted a perfectly wrapped gift on her bed. A tag was attached to it: "To Fine".

However, it did not state who sent it.

'_Is this the package Rein meant?'_ Fine hastily opened the gift. Inside it was a pink phone, a pack of cards, and dice, three of them. Counting the one she got from earlier this meant she now had a total of four to start with.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Huh? The phone has a message on it…

I went to check my messages. It was from a restricted number.

**[Congratulations on becoming a Taroter!]**

"Taroter?"

**[That's what I said!]**

"Huh? What? Did they just reply to what I said? Nah…no way…"

**[Hate to break it to you, but I did reply.]**

"What!?"

**[Stop shouting.]**

**[Honestly, just like the last girl…]**

**[Both of you guys scream so loudly that I can here you here in the ****Akasha Stratum****!]**

"A-Aka-akas.."

**[Stop, you're going to hurt yourself.]**

"Um…just who are you?"

**[I'm a GM!]**

**[That stands for Game Master if you didn't know.]**

**[You can call me Hiro.]**

"Oh! So you gave me this gift!"

**[That's right.]**

**[Your sis left out some vital information of this game though.]**

"Huh?"

**[You can raise your stats in this game.]**

**[Raising your stats actually helps you in reality too.]**

"Eh? Seriously!?"

**[Okay seriously.]**

**[Stop.]**

**[Shouting.]**

**[And yeah, I'm serious.]**

**[Why not check your stats right now?]**

**[Using this phone go to Settings and then click Personal.]**

I did as Hiro said and found my stats.

Name: Fine Arke _**(Private)**_

Identity/Card Rank: Knight of Cups _**(Public)**_

Overall Ranking:

Guild: None

Skills: No skills currently equipped

Equip(s): None

**Stats**

-Beauty: 1

-Intelligence: 1

-Strength: 1

-Spirituality: 0

-Agility: 1

-Luck: 55 _**(Permanent)**_

"Wow…"

**[Another Cups huh?]**

**[But your Luck's higher than most players actually.]**

**[Most people's Luck tends to be below 50]**

**[But look at you, a 55]**

**[Congrats!]**

**[I guess…]**

"What do you mean by _'I guess'_? This is great! It means I'm luckier than most people!" I grinned.

**[Yeah, but the reason why your Luck is so high…]**

**[May also be the reason that proves you're actually very unlucky.]**

"Huh?"

**[Never mind me~.]**

**[If having that high luck makes you happy then by all means]**

**[Be happy.]**

"Well I will!"

_Bzzt._

Another message?

But this time I can see who sent it. This phone already has numbers in it?

"The…High Priestess!? She's the one who didn't want me to play in the first place! Why's she texting me now!?"

**[Do you just always shout or..?]**

**[Anyways, this is a mass text, it's given to everyone.]**

**[Don't go thinking you're special quite yet.]**

I decided to check out the High Priestess' text.

_**{Good evening to you all.}**_

_**{As of right now Miss Fine Arke is allowed to join in our game.}**_

_**{Also…}**_

_**{As you are all aware I had asked you to treat Miss Alice Liddell as poorly as possible…}**_

_**{However, I now retract that statement.}**_

_**{You no longer have to treat her poorly.}**_

_**{But you don't have to treat her nicely either.}**_

_**{Treat her as you like form now on.}**_

_**{Those who I specifically asked not to meddle with her at all, you may do as you please now as well.}**_

_**{That is all.}**_

_**{I hope this evening shall be pleasant for you all.}**_

_**{May the blessing of His Eminence be with you all.}**_

"What?"

**[What?]**

"They were treating someone poorly?"

**[Oh, you didn't know?]**

**[Alice Liddell was being bullied up until this moment I guess.]**

**[You know, since the High Priestess told them to.]**

"What!?"

**[Stop shouting!]**

**[And what do you care for suddenly?]**

**[I don't remember you rushing to her defense before.]**

**[You can't honestly tell me you didn't know she was being bullied right?]**

"No I didn't! I didn't even know we _had_ an Alice Liddell at this school! This place is too big and has too many people of course I wouldn't know everyone and I wouldn't know who was being bullied! If I'd known this game made players bully other people I wouldn't have wanted to join! Is there a way to leave?"

**[Hahahaha!]**

**[You're funny kid.]**

**["Is there a way to leave?"]**

**[Once you become a Taroter your stuck being part of the game!]**

**[There is no going back.]**

**[Up till now the High Priestess was protecting you by not letting anyone help you join.]**

**[And yet you did it anyway.]**

"Why was she even interested in…_**'protecting'**_ me anyway!? If she makes people bully others then why did she protect me instead of sending people after me!?"

**[The High Priestess does favors for other members of the game on occasion.]**

**[I bet someone who already played the game knew of the bullying]**

**[And wanted to keep you out of it]**

**[So they requested the High Priestess to make sure you stayed out of it.]**

**[But you had to get the dice and make your sister teach you about it.]**

**[Guess whoever tried to protect you did it for nothing~.]**

**[Nice going.]**

"I-I didn't know that! How could I have known?"

**[Well too late to regret anything now.]**

**[Everything you do in this world **

**[Every step you take]**

**[Is a gamble]**

**[It's been like that since you were born into this world.]**

_Bzzt._

Another message from the High Priestess…

_**{Welcome to the game, **__**Knight of Cups**__**.}**_

_**{Shall we begin?}**_

{Wait! Why did you make people do that!?}

_**{Whatever do you mean?}**_

{Hiro said you made people bully Alice Liddell!}

_**{And why do you care?}**_

_**{I merely did as the Page of Swords asked.}**_

_**{But someone with a higher ranking has made it so I must retract that statement.}**_

_**{As far as I am aware, though, you never had any sort of contact with Miss Alice.}**_

_**{So I ask again.}**_

_**{Why do you care?}**_

{Because no one should be bullied!}

{And I'm sure you're the reason that band of bullies was trying to mess with my sister earlier!}

{Stop making people bully others!}

_**{What a noble heart you have…}**_

_**{That's what they wanted to protect, but alas…}**_

_**{It's too late now…}**_

{What do you mean!?}

_**{Dice are common in many games…}**_

_**{Including gambles.}**_

Gambles! Hiro said everything I do and every step I take is…a gamble.

{_**How long will it take before you gamble that noble heart away?}**_

_**{It pains me to find out…}**_

_**{But find out I shall…}**_

Oh really now? If you think I'm losing my kindness to this stupid game then no way!

I'll make sure to save people from your stupid game…I won't listen to you like all the others have!


End file.
